Little Thief
by GirHugs
Summary: Slash. Bilbo managed to steal something very dear to the dwarf-king, but Thorin is perfectly okay with that.


**Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

Bilbo yelped as he was pushed up against the aged bark of a tall oak just beyond the far edge of camp. Warm lips swallowed his breath of surprise and large hands came to rest on his hips to hold him steady. Tension bled from his body as he recognized the new, but quickly becoming familiar, feel of the dwarf-king's body pressed up against his. Bilbo had not expected Thorin's opinion of him to change so drastically after the battle with Azog, but the hobbit welcomed the change in their relationship with fervor.

"Thorin," Bilbo moaned as the dwarf moved downwards to press rough kisses to his neck.

"Yes, my little thief?" A deep voice questioned in the fading light of dusk, lips not pausing for too long before latching onto his skin once more.

The title gave Bilbo pause, the foggy haze in his mind clearing slightly. "Wait," the hobbit squirmed, his small hands feebly pushing at Thorin's larger body. "Thorin, stop."

A cold chill swept over Bilbo's body as Thorin hastily stepped away, leaving Bilbo arching his body in search of the dwarf's warmth. Bilbo blinked owlishly, frowning in concern when he registered the dark shadow that had fallen over Thorin's face.

"What is it?" Thorin asked roughly, his eyes scanning the hobbit's body with worried eyes as if looking for injury. "Have I done something to harm you?"

Bilbo shook his head hastily, not wanting to be the cause of concern for his companion. "No, of course not."

Thorin did not look too convinced but did reach out to clasp a gentle hand around Bilbo's neck. Thick fingers tangled in Bilbo's curly hair and the hobbit nuzzled into the calloused palm cupping his face. "Then why did you ask me to stop, my dear burglar?"

"That, right there." The hobbit tugged Thorin's hand away from his face and held it between his own two smaller hands. "I believe I must come clean about something." Bilbo frowned thoughtfully as he traced the lines of Thorin's palm with a single finger. "Although, I do believe I have already tried to be honest about the deceit, I don't think you quite took me seriously then…"

Bilbo had thought that the company of dwarves continued to call him 'burglar' and 'thief' as a mockery, not believing the claimed profession. But now that Thorin was more accepting of the hobbit, and since they had started this…relationship, well surely those names should have stopped. But since they hadn't, Thorin must have thought them the truth, so it was Bilbo's duty to correct the mistake.

"Bilbo, what deceit do you believe yourself guilty of?" Thorin asked softly and Bilbo could not force himself to meet the dwarf-king's heavy gaze.

"Well, it's just…I mean, Gandalf…he was not being entirely honest with you." Bilbo bit his lip, nervous that Thorin would be mad for the prolonged deception. "I am no thief, Thorin. I thought you knew, but you always call me 'little thief' or 'burglar' and I don't wish to lie to you anymore. I hope you do not hate me now but the truth had to be spoken," Bilbo said in a rush, words tripping over themselves in a haste to leave his mouth.

There was a moment of silence after Bilbo's nervous confession. Bilbo felt a sharp jolt of pain through his chest when Thorin tugged his hand from Bilbo's grasp. The hobbit could feel tears stinging his eyes but then a large hand was pulling his chin upwards.

Bilbo met Thorin's gaze, brave enough to accept whatever fury the dwarf-king would bestow upon him. But instead of the cold disgust he was expecting, Bilbo saw only tenderness in the dwarf's eyes.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, a fond smile playing along his lips. "I call you little thief and burglar because I am very much aware of how fitting those titles are. They suit you perfectly, my sweet Hafling, because you have stolen my heart."

Bilbo looked at Thorin with wide eyes, a blush blooming high on his cheeks. "You mean that, truly?" He asked, almost afraid that Thorin would take the words back.

But his fears were for naught, because Thorin just let out a deep chuckle and captured the hobbit's lips in a brief kiss. "Yes," Thorin whispered. "I mean it truly."

And with that, the little thief was reassured and he pulled his dwarf-king back down for another lingering kiss.


End file.
